


A Hero

by Bam4Me



Series: College And What Comes After [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caregiver!Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Stiles and Peter have a little playdate at Peter's apartment during summer in Beacon Hills.





	A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I stg if anyone is all 'omfg i thought you left this fandom' I'll scream plz don't do that, I'm just?????? You know. I don't know. I switch fandoms at the drop of a hat, and I sort of burned myself out for Teen Wolf a few years ago, and I'm only just now getting back into it with a new mindset and better writing and I'm staying out of drama this time. Lol I'm also not planning on watching any of the episodes I haven't seen yet anytime soon lol it'll just get me sucked back up into the drama of people. ugh.
> 
> Anyways, I also have other ideas for fics for Teen Wolf mainly Peter/Stiles or Peter/Chris cause why the fuck not, and most of them are BDSM related just watch me bitches Imma do it.
> 
> gayerthancanon.tumblr.com

“You have your own apartment? I mean, I just didn’t think you would because last I checked, you were staying at the pack house.”

 

Peter sighed, gently nudging Stiles past the apartment entrance and into the building. “Just because I prefer to sleep in a house with actual people in it, doesn’t mean I don’t. Besides, you look stressed out and could use a day to relax.”

 

Stiles looked curious -and fairly little, as far as Peter could tell- and followed after Peter with big eyes. Relaxing usually meant getting to play with his Uncle Peter and getting snuggles, and going to parks, and nap times -which big Stiles still won’t admit, but nap time was very useful so he doesn’t get sleepies- and lots and lots of being Uncle Peter’s sweet little baby boy who was adorable which means he should  _ totally _ get extra cookies, please and thank.

 

They could kind of get away with Stiles being little at the pack house, but Stiles thinks that some of them found it weird that Peter acted like a parent towards him most times. They all just assumed it was the only way the two of them could really get along as well as they did, that Peter needed to be in charge of him. He didn’t  _ need _ to be in charge, Stiles just liked it when he was. Scott didn’t seem to understand. That’s okay, because Stiles didn’t need him to understand.

 

Stiles followed Peter to an apartment on the second floor of the building, already feeling kind of little and needy. He really wanted to play with his teddy bear -that Peter had in a go bag for him- and gets snuggles -which Peter was always willing to give him.

 

When they got in, Stiles was wide eyed and pliant for Peter to move him past the living room and into a second bedroom. At least, Stiles assumed this wasn’t Peter’s bedroom, because it had pretty clouds painted on the walls and the bedspread had puppies on it. Stiles sat down on the bed while Peter moved over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt, both soft enough to play in. “Do you need help to get dressed, or are you a big boy today?”

 

Stiles cheeks went a little red, and he moved to pull his thumb part way into his mouth, stammering out a small, “Help, please.”

 

Peter smiled at him, coming over to get on the bed for a moment so he could nuzzle at Stiles’ neck till Stiles was giving him small tinkling giggles. “Such a good little boy for me today, thank you for using your polite words, pup.”

 

Stiles smiled shyly, nodding. Uncle Peter always made sure to praise him for things like that. It was nice.

 

Peter was efficient with getting him dressed, making the little put his hands on his shoulders for balance when he helped him into the pajama pants. Stiles was so cute when he was little, it was the sweetest thing ever.

 

When he was dressed, Peter sat him back on the bed, going to open the bag he’d brought with them. Stiles happily accepted Maraca with a big smile for his fluffy little friend, cuddling him close. Peter grinned at his adorable pup and went back into the bag, pulling out a pacifier and clip, gently attaching them to Stiles’ shirt collar. “I know you don’t always need that, but I don’t want you sucking your thumb, that can make you feel icky sick, Stiles. You don’t have to use it, but it’s there if you need it.”

 

Stiles nodded, humming while he cuddled the teddy close, legs kicking against the floor a little excitedly. “Is is is, can we play, Uncle Peter? And and, movies too?”

 

Peter sighed a little, entirely enamoured by this sweet boy that he’s been wrapped up in since he first woke up, not so many years ago. He remembers a time when Stiles was almost all he could think about at all, and after coming back to life, he was a person that Peter felt closest to, even if it was a begrudging friendship at best. He couldn’t imagine his life without this sweet boy in it anymore. He leaned up a little so he could nuzzle at Stiles’ neck, scenting him. “We’ll play lots and lots, don’t you worry about that.”

 

Stiles giggled, leaning down into him. He liked getting to play with Uncle Peter.

 

***

 

Stiles in littlespace, was more relaxed than he was at any other time. He seemed to reach a state of calm that his otherwise static personality could never get to any other time.

 

Which is why is was no surprise to Peter, to see him quietly humming to himself in the living room while he docilely coloured a Wonder Woman colouring book. “Uncle Peter?”

 

“Yes, pup?”

 

“When I grow up, I wanna be a superhero.”

 

Peter grinned, pulling the distractible little up onto the couch with him so he could pull him into his side. Stiles made a soft cooing noise, curling up under his arm with his teddy bear. “You’re already a superhero though.”

 

Stiles cocked his head to the side, and Peter patted his waist once before pulling him closer. “Is, Uncle Peter?”

 

Peter nodded, “Yup. You’re Uncle Peter’s favorite superhero ever.”

 

Stiles thought about that while curled up against Peter’s side. He’s done a lot of brave things while in trouble, even when he was scared. His dad had always said that heros get scared too, it’s just that they don’t let that stop them from doing what’s right.

 

“Even when is big?”

 

Peter leaned in to nuzzle at his long neck, scenting him so thoroughly that the pack would be looking at them funny when they got back. They knew Stiles and Peter weren’t having sex, that scent was a little more… intense, musky, even after a strong shower, it was  _ more _ everything. Peter was pretty sure they all thought the two of them just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But in a  _ platonic _ way.

 

Which confused them in the most  _ hilarious _ way, since the rest of the pack is all convinced that if any of them were to end up with Peter, it would have been Stiles, and they didn’t know what was holding them back.

 

Peter was half convinced he could just tell them they -or just one of them- were asexual and it would clear things up, but they were so much fun to rile up.

 

“You’re a superhero  _ all _ the time, pup.”

 

“Even when is  _ little _ ?”

 

Peter felt a burst of  _ prideloveadorationsoftness _ at that. Stiles had trouble talking about wanting to be little still, but he did sometimes while little. He was working hard to get past the idea of relying on people meaning he’s  _ using _ them, but Peter is sure showing him that lots of people  _ wanted _ to take care of him was helping. He ran his hand up and down Stiles’s side, letting him snuggle into him further, melting against his chest like the very little boy he was right now.

 

“Even when you’re little, you’re still a superhero.”

 

Stiles let out a happy little hum, snuggling into his caregiver’s chest. “You’re a superhero too.”

 

Peter felt all tight and hot in his chest, clenching at his heart. It was… fluttery… “Thank you, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> gayerthancanon.tumblr.com


End file.
